What Do We Do Now?
by ivyz
Summary: 6th year of Hogwarts, will James finally get Lily to go out with him well, we all know eventually he does, but it’s still interesting to see how he does it? From Lily’s POV in diary form. R&R!
1. Flobberworms

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc.

**Summary:** 6th year of Hogwarts, will James finally get Lily to go out with him (well, we all know eventually he does, but it's still interesting to see how he does it)? From Lily's POV in diary form. R&R!

**A/N:** The more fan-fic I read about James and Lily, the more I think that they are the cutest couple ever. Wurd. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

**What Do We Do Now?**

_Chapter One_

Right. I've decided to keep this journal, so when I am old and married I will have something to read about with my husband. We will laugh together at how pathetic Potter is. Right.

_**Day 1: **_

I don't know how he does it. How it is humanely possible to embarrass one person so much. I was walking into the Great Hall this morning, and what do I hear?

"Oi! Evans!"

Shouted so loudly that I'm positive every head in the hall at that moment turned towards me. Of course, I pretended not to hear, and ducked my head. Being a redhead, however, does not make it easier to go incognito. Potter, the prat that he is, caught up with me and started going on about the big match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And how, being the Captain this year, he's got a big responsibility to Gryffindor and to everything holy that Slytherin must lose.

Is it possible for someone to be so conceited? Is it possible for someone to only have two things on their minds (that being girls and quidditch)?

I told him that I had to go the bathroom, and instead of taking the hint like any sane person would, he says, "Oh, I'll stand watch," I don't need you to stand watch Potter! I am perfectly capable of going to the bathroom by myself. I think I stayed there for about ten minutes before Potter started yelling from outside the bathroom.

"EVANS! What's taking so long? Is it constipation?"

I swear that even inside the bathroom I could hear the giggles. At that point, I was unable to take any longer, and I was getting quite hungry, so I stomped outside. Potter smiled at me with that cocky grin of his, and with that, I lost it.

"Potter! Can you take a hint! Do I have to spell it out for you? I DON'T LIKE YOU! I just want to go into the bathroom in peace and I want to eat breakfast in peace. Do you understand that? Or is your head just so bloated with thoughts of quidditch that you can't understand such a simple concept?"

Potter, of course, always has to have the last word.

"Why, Evans, I'm shocked! I thought that you enjoyed my company?"

"I enjoy flobberworms' company more than your company!"

And without letting him get the last word in, I stormed off. I mean, really, what would you have done?

--

So after breakfast, I thought that I'd gotten rid of him, because he had wandered off looking quite dejected. Which I felt a bit bad about, but then I remembered what he and Sirius had done to me over the years, including some embarrassing things with my knickers.

I didn't feel so guilty anymore.

So, I headed up to the Charms classroom and Professor Flitwick had a very interesting lesson today with conjuring things like water and fire. Anyway, after class, right as I'm walking out the door, I see the same disheveled black hair and gangly figure that I've seen just about everywhere. I told Hestia to go in front of me and distract James while I ran out of there. Luckily, he didn't see me, but caught up with me later in the hallway.

"Evans, I know that you're not a morning person and I'm willing to forgive you for what you said to me this morning."

My mouth dropped. I mean, who does he think he is? Him forgive _me_?

"You know Potter, I think you're about the most despicable, arrogant person that I've ever met."

"But I know that you're willing to look past all that and discover the true me."

"An even more arrogant prat? Just sod off and get to whatever class you're going to."

"You forget we both have potions. The class of _love_."

I ignored him and kept walking. I don't even know why I waste my breath talking to him.

My partner for Potions is Remus Lupin, who is one of Potter's close friends, part of his motley crew. But, surprisingly, he's not anything like them. Remus is a _prefect_. He's quite nice actually. In class, Professor Slughorn had us brew a 'Draught of Living Death' potion, which would have turned out quite nicely, if Potter hadn't been throwing pieces of parchment at the back of my head. One flew into the fire underneath the cauldron, which made my robes catch fire. Luckily, Remus was there and put the fire out. But Potter just had to go and turn the situation to his advantage.

"Hey Evans, do you want my robes?"

"No."

Remus, being the _gentleman_, that he is, put his robes around my shoulders, and told me that it was okay, seeing as I had a class next hour and he didn't. James glared at him. Pathetic.

--

The rest of the day was fine, Potter didn't attempt to engage me in conversation, which I am thankful for. Dinner was a bit strange because I could hear Potter, Sirius, and Remus arguing, with Peter butting in during mouthfuls of food. I will not lie and say that I was not curious as to what they were arguing about, but I wasn't about to let them catch me listening in on their conversation. But Alice started talking to me about the Charms homework that we were assigned and I stopped.

It's getting a bit late now, and my hand is tiring. Before I turn in however, I have one observation to note: Potter has a diary.


	2. The Mystery of Girls

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. I'm not making any money of this either.

**Summary:** 6th year of Hogwarts, will James finally get Lily to go out with him (well, we all know eventually he does, but it's still interesting to see how he does it)? From Lily's POV in diary form. R&R!

**A/N:** Sorry for the longish wait for this chapter. I haven't even started writing this chapter because I was busy playing games online. I'm bad. But, I have gotten the last chapter of this fic finished in my mind, and know what part of it's going to sound like. If I can stay that focused and finish the chapters leading up to it. Suggestions and Reviews **ALWAYS **welcome.

**What Do We Do Now?  
**_Chapter Two_

**Day Two: **

It seems that whatever you do to Potter, he's always back for more. I've got to give it to him. He has quite a lot of perseverance. Of course, that's not really a good thing in my case. I had thought with my apparent dislike for him, and the nonchalant way he had acted towards me yesterday evening (5 minutes in heaven) that he would have finally stopped harassing me, because it finally got through that thick skull of his that I am not in the least bit interested in him AT ALL.

I hate being wrong.

--

This morning, when I was walking to Potions, someone suddenly pops up beside me. And, this wasn't some random thing where he just appeared at my shoulder, he actually popped. He was bent down and then jumped up right behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Scared, Evans?"

"Of you, Potter? Never."

Of course, for a normal person, this would have been the hint to bugger off. But not for Potter, he's shameless. Instead, he kept walking with me and talking about the quidditch season. Again. Oy.

"Potter, I don't give a crap about the quidditch season, and how the team's incredibly strong this year, or whatever. Do you get it? I. Don't. Care."

"Evans, you can't fool me with that cold façade. I know that deep down inside, you're really warming up to me. See, Sirius told me that whenever females say that they really don't care about something (i.e. quidditch), in truth they are really dying to hear more. And when said female says that she does not like you, in fact she really does. Females are a bit barmy, aren't they?"

Ignoring what he said about females being barmy, I retorted, "And how would Sirius know all this?"

"He's got experience."

I stopped at that, because I really truly did not want to know what sort of 'experience' Sirius had had with the opposite sex.

"Well, I don't care what Sirius says about girls, when I say bugger off, I mean bugger off."

"See, Evans, that's what I like about you. You're not like other girls."

And he actually left! Never, in all my life has Potter ever left when I told him to leave. It was truly a miracle, a short-lived miracle, but a miracle nonetheless.

--

Of course, I thought that Potter would actually leave me alone, because this would have been the 214684513.582 time that I've shot him down. No, that boy is impossible.

When I get to the Potions classroom, who do I find sitting in the seat next to me? None other than James Potter. And, undoubtedly due to Potter's bullying, there were no more empty seats. And I was forced to sit next to James Potter. For a double lesson of Potions.

So, I moved over to sit down next to him, managing to pull my chair the farthest distance away from him. To which Sirius and Peter started chuckling, because they had gotten front row seats to the spectacle.

Remus, I noted was seated next to Hestia, and they were chatting animatedly. And I was stuck there with Fat-Head Potter.

Professor Slughorn told the class that we were going to be learning about Everlasting Elixirs, and then brewing one of our own. When I started to take notes, I noticed a piece of parchment near my elbow.

_So, Evans, what's it like sitting next to James Potter? _

I couldn't tell whether it was Sirius that had written the note or Potter, but either way, I wasn't going to reply. Then, another piece of parchment appeared at my elbow.

_Evans, doesn't Slughorn look like a walrus? _

Followed by a picture of Professor Slughorn in a tutu. It was actually quite funny, but I wasn't going to laugh at any joke of Potter's.

_Evans, do you understand anything he's saying? _

I was thinking the whole time; _maybe if you'd pay attention in class instead of writing me these idiotic notes, you would understand the lesson._

And the whole class, they just kept coming, and there was a mountain of pieces of parchment where my elbow was. I paid no attention to them, and continued stirring my Everlasting Elixir. When the class ended, I bolted out of there, for obvious reasons.

--

I walked into the Great Hall for lunch and sat down next to Alice, and started grabbing a sandwich, when Potter comes over and sits next to me. I angrily rolled my eyes, while Alice just giggled.

"Just ignore him," I muttered to Alice.

"So, what did you think of the Transfiguration homework, Lily?" Alice asked me. (I think you can tell that Alice asked me this question, because she called me by my NAME. Not my surname, thank you very much.)

"I thought it was pretty tough, but – "

"Well, Evans, if you thought the homework was tough, you could have come to me for help. I mean, I am pulling an Outstanding in McGonagall's class."

"You are so rude. Just butting into someone's conversation."

"Ah, Evans, you know you like that attention I give you. I would bet that you are the envy of every female in this here lunchroom."

"Why don't you go sit by one of them?"

"Because I like you."

"But I don't like you."

"A minor technicality."

"Sod off."

"As you wish," he said. But I noticed that as he said that, he smirked and went back to his part of the table, sitting next to Sirius. He caught me watching and gave me a wink. I really truly do hate him.

--

After lunch, I went back to the Common Room to study for Transfiguration, when James approached me. Yet again.

"Ah, Evans, studying for Transfiguration I see. Would you like me to quiz you?"

"No."

And I looked back down at my book. But I really couldn't concentrate, because Potter just kept standing there. I mean, you'd think he'd get a hint, or that his knees would get tired.

But I think he did eventually get tired, because he walked away throwing his arms up. And then he started talking to Sirius, Remus, and Peter about something. (Though I don't think Peter was involved that much in the conversation, as he was eating a Chocolate Frog.)

--

After dinner, when we headed back up to the Common Room, I noticed Potter scribbling in that diary of his. So, I went over to Remus and asked him what it was.

"Remus, what's that Potter's writing in?"

"A journal."

"Looks like a diary."

"He prefers journal as he thinks it sounds much more manly."

"Ah, I see."

"I'd have thought that you'd be more curious about what he's writing about, instead of what he's writing on."

"I really don't want to know."

"Better you don't."

Remus and I talked about other school subjects, before we went on our Prefect Patrol. I think that that name sounds rather catchy. Prefect Patrol. Anyways, as we left, Potter finally finished whatever he was writing in his 'journal' and snapped it shut. He locked it with some type of spell too. I wonder what he's writing in there that's so important he locks it?


End file.
